In some applications, signals are processed digitally, converted to analog signals, and then mixed with a local oscillator signal to obtain a signal with a desired frequency. Wireless transmitters are an example of such an application, as signals are processed digitally at a so-called baseband frequency, converted to an analog signal via a digital to analog converter (DAC), and mixed with a radio frequency signal to obtain a radio frequency transmit signal, which is then transmitted via an antenna.
Unfortunately, some DAC structures are susceptible to “glitches” and other timing imperfections. This can be due to small differences in path lengths and/or capacitances in the DACs, particularly when the DACs are used in high-frequency applications such as wireless communication. In extreme cases, these glitches can lead to errors in transmitted or received signals. In less extreme cases where the glitches are essentially self-correcting transients, the glitches can still cause excess power consumption due to the current and voltage excursions.